My First Mistake
by LuckyMoonWriter
Summary: Waluigi is the man of Daisy's dreams. He doesn't think she's ugly or annoying, and he actually loves her. Except... He scares her. He screams at her, and he also makes her feel bad about herself. He continues to scare her after she breaks up with him. It seems the only person who can comfort Daisy is her good friend Luigi. Note: Not recommended for Waluigi fans.
1. Daisy's Boyfriend

**Hey guys! If you're here because you saw that I uploaded a new story and you thought it was the sequel to my first one I said I was doing, then...sorry. I need to wait for the Sci-Fi Gamer, but it seems it'll be a while until he's ready, so I thought I'd do this in the meantime. So this is a little different from other stories in several ways, one of which being that the characters in this one are adults, not teenagers. I hope you like it anyway, though. I think this will be a relatively short story, possibly shorter than my last one. Just warning you.**

 **If you are a Waluigi fan, reading this story may be a bad idea.**

 **Also, for all of you who have read my other stories, this one is not related to them in any way, although I may bring William and/or Lexi into this one.**

 **Finally! Time to start this story! I hope you like it!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any Nintendo characters.**

* * *

(Daisy's PoV)

He was the tallest, skinniest guy I had ever seen.

He had the most original sense of humor I had ever witnessed.

He was the most original guy I had ever met.

But almost everyone else hated him. They hated his sense of humor. They thought he was a jerk.

I didn't care. I loved him. And he was the only guy in the world who would ever love me. He didn't care that I was a tomboy. He didn't care that I was clumsy. He didn't care that I was loud. He didn't even care that I had a tendency to brag.

In fact, he loved me for it.

He didn't think my hair was ugly. He didn't think I was annoying. He didn't hate my voice.

He thought everything about me was beautiful.

That's why Waluigi was perfect.

Peach stared uncertainly as Waluigi sat down with us and kissed me. Peach didn't like Waluigi, mostly because he picked on Luigi so much. Which I understand. Luigi was kind of a loser, always left in his brother's shadow, and he was weak and cowardly, but Waluigi did tend to take it too far. I mean, Luigi was pretty nice. He didn't really deserve to be teased or taunted, or pushed down whenever he walked by. He was the only guy besides Waluigi who was ever nice to me, except maybe Mario, when he actually acknowledged my existence. But just because Waluigi's sense of humor occasionally went too far doesn't mean that he deserved to be hated. I mean, nobody's perfect.

"Hey, babe," Waluigi said when he finally pulled away from me, only to go back to making out with me. Peach frowned. She didn't trust him.

I pulled away from him and glanced at Peach. "Not now," I whispered.

Waluigi frowned. "Alright. Well, find me later, then. I'm going to go find some way to pick on Luigi."

I bit my lip (a nervous habit of mine). "Umm, maybe you should leave him alone."

Waluigi stood up. "What? Why you standing up for him? You like him more than me? You cheating on me with him?!"

I shrank back in my seat. "No! Of course not! I just thought-"

"Hey, leave her alone," Peach interrupted. "Luigi's just one of her best friends, that's all. He's a nice guy. Why wouldn't she stand up for him?"

Waluigi raised his eyebrows and looked at me. "Oh, so now you're best friends with my worst enemy?!"

I shook my head hurriedly. "No! Of course not! I barely ever talk to him! I just thought maybe he would try to get back at you one day for being mean to him, but I realize that that wouldn't be a problem for you."

Waluigi stared at me for a while, and I stared back, hoping that he wouldn't break up with me over what I had said and what Peach had said. Eventually, though, he just shook his head. "Whatever. See ya later." Then Waluigi walked away in the same way he did when he was angry.

I squeezed my eyes shut to hide the tears. The voice in my head that didn't understand how worthless I really was started whispering, _You don't have to take that! You're a princess! Break up with him! Find someone better! Maybe even see if Luigi is interested! Anything would be better than this. Even being single._ I shook my head, and an unfortunate tear slipped out.

Peach stared at me, jaw hanging open for the world to see. "Why do you put up with that, Daisy?" she asked, as if she knew what I was trying not to think.

I opened my eyes and looked at her. "You know he's not always like that. I just offended him, that's all. And you didn't really help with that." I closed my eyes again and whispered, "Besides, nobody else would ever love me."

"That's not true, Daisy. You know that." I opened my eyes again and looked at my only real friend. "You're a princess," Peach reminded me. "The only reason you were unpopular throughout high school was because he spread nasty rumors about you."

I glared at Peach, trying to hide how much that hurt. "That's not true," I insisted, even though I wasn't so sure.

"Yes it is," Peach said more softly, putting a hand on my shoulder. "And the only reason you think now that you can't get a better boyfriend is because he makes you feel worthless, and you don't always realize what he's doing! He says stuff like, 'Even though everyone else thinks you're ugly, I think you're beautiful.' Daisy, what you don't realize is, plenty of other guys are in love with you, especially Luigi. You need to break up with Waluigi."

I bit my lip and closed my eyes again, considering what she said. I knew Peach was right. Deep down, I had always known that I deserved better than Waluigi, but I was too afraid that nobody else would ever love me. But having a boyfriend wasn't more important than my happiness and self-esteem. I looked back at Peach. "Okay," I finally whispered.

* * *

I sat at home slowly drinking my coffee and wondering how I would break up with Waluigi. I took in a deep breath. _I just need to get this over with. I just need to say it. Then I'll finally be happy._

Suddenly, Waluigi burst through the door and started kissing me. Annoyed, I pushed him away from me. "Knock it off," I mumbled.

Waluigi scowled. "Aw, come on. You know I didn't mean what I said earlier."

I bit my lip. "It's not just what you said earlier. It's all the time."

Waluigi narrowed his eyes. "What are you saying?"

I drew in a shaky breath. "I'm saying you always make me feel terrible about myself, and I can't stay together with you. We have to break up."

Waluigi took a step toward me, and I shrank back. "I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that. Because if I heard that, then we wouldn't be together anymore, and I would say terrible things about you to everyone."

I narrowed my eyes. "What kind of things?"

He took another step toward me. "Things worse than just petty rumors. You have no idea what I can think of to say about you. I can make everyone hate you with just one word. Well, hate you more than they already do."

I could only stare at him, unsure if I should believe him. "You're bluffing."

Waluigi raised an eyebrow. "Am I? Do you really want to take that chance?"

I swallowed nervously. _Don't let him bully you. You can't worry about the rumors he'd spread._ "Yes," I finally said. "Anything is better than being your girlfriend."

Waluigi's jaw twitched. "Fine. Get out."

I shook my head. "This is my house."

"I SAID GET OUT!" he shouted.

I gasped and ran out the door. I ran and ran and ran. I didn't know why I was so afraid of Waluigi. It wasn't like he would ever hurt me. ...Would he?

I kept running. I ran for what seemed like hours. Eventually, I found myself right outside the mall, which wasn't far from my house. I sat down on a bench outside and started crying. _What went wrong? I shouldn't be crying. I'm supposed to be happy. I'm free...but then why do I feel trapped?_

"Um... Daisy? Are you okay?"

I recognized that voice. I wiped my face with my arm and looked up. "L-Luigi?" I sniffed. "Uhh, I'm, uh, I..." I sniffed again.

Luigi sat down beside me. "Tell me what happened."

I took a deep breath and willed myself to stop crying. "I just broke up with Waluigi, and he threatened to make everyone hate me, and I said I would take that risk. Then he started screaming at me to get out of my own house, and he scares me so much that I listened." I started crying again.

I felt Luigi wrap an arm around me. "Come on, Daisy, it's alright. Waluigi's a jerk anyway. You deserve so much better that him"

I looked up at Luigi. Peach was the only person who had ever said anything that nice to me, besides my family, and it felt good to hear that come from somebody else. "You really think so?"

Luigi smiled. "Of course. You are a princess, remember?"

I smiled back. "Yeah, I guess, but I mean...I'm not a very attractive one."

Luigi's jaw dropped. "What?! That's just crazy! Why would you think that?"

I shrugged, embarrassed. "I just have a really ugly haircut and I'm loud and annoying and clumsy."

Luigi shook is head. "You're the most beautiful girl I've ever seen, and you're anything but annoying."

I blushed. "Do you really mean that?" Of course Waluigi had said that to me before, but Luigi said it in a nicer, more meaningful way.

"Yes, I do," Luigi whispered. "Now, what are you worried about? Him making everyone hate you? Your true friends wouldn't listen to him. Your house? If your father is the king of Sarasa Land and your uncle is the king of the Mushroom Kingdom, then you can get some help."

I took a deep breath and nodded. "Okay. Okay. You're right. Thank you."

"You're welcome," Luigi replied, taking my hand. "I'm just glad you broke up with that jerk. So, I hope you don't mind me asking, what was your last fight about?"

I bit my lip. "Um... You."

Luigi looked confused. "Me?"

I nodded. "Yeah. He said he was going to go pick on you, and I told him not to, and he freaked out."

Luigi stared at me for a while. "Huh," he finally said. "I...didn't realize you cared that much."

"I do," I assured him. "I was just too afraid to say anything before."

Luigi frowned. "Wow. I almost feel like I'm responsible for all of this."

"You're not," I insisted. "Actually, you pretty much gave me an excuse to break up with him. So I should be thanking you."

Luigi half-smiled. "You're welcome, I guess," he chuckled.

I smiled, then looked off in the direction of my house. "I guess I should get home and try to relax," I decided. Then I sighed. "I'm just afraid Waluigi will still be there..."

"I'll walk you home," Luigi offered.

I looked back at him. "Really?"

"Of course," Luigi replied. "I don't want you to walk home alone right now, anyway. It's not safe. And besides, your house is right near mine, so it's no inconvenience."

I smiled. "Thanks. I really appreciate it."

"No problem," Luigi replied.

We started heading to my house, with my hand still in his.

* * *

 **So, what did you think? I know this story isn't much like any of my other ones, so if that's why you're reading it, I really hope you like it anyway!**

 **I hope you guys are enjoying this story so far! Please let me know what you think in the form of a review! Thanks for reading, and I hope you'll read the next chapter, too! See ya!**


	2. Luigi's Cake

**Hi, guys! I'm back! And for those of you waiting for Ten Years Later, if The Sci-Fi Gamer isn't back and ready to work on his version by the time I'm finished with this story, then I'm going to start without him.**

 **But let's talk about this story! I got four reviews on my last chapter, which is pretty awesome considering it was only the first chapter. Here are the people I want to thank:**

 **Nicky: I'm really glad you enjoy this story, and not just because you know me in real life.**

 **Lizy2839: I can see that you're just as enthusiastic as ever about this story. I'm so glad you enjoy my writing.**

 **Guest: I'm happy you enjoy this story. Is this a Luigi X Daisy story? Well you'll just have to read the story to find out.**

 **DScribbleF: Just as you usually do, you have left the longest review of anybody, which I appreciate. Hmm... No, I don't get that reference.**

 **Alright! You guys ready for this chapter? Well, here it is.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of Nintendo's characters.**

* * *

(Luigi's PoV)

I had been in love with Daisy since the day I met her.

Of course, she never really talked to me. Her boyfriend, Waluigi, wouldn't let her. He hated me too much. The only time she would ever say anything to me was if we would happen to see each other at Peach's castle or at the mall or something when Waluigi wasn't around. And even then, she always avoided talking too long. I think she was afraid Waluigi would show up.

I never knew why Daisy stayed with Waluigi. She was a sweet girl, and she was beautiful. Waluigi was a jerk, and he was always yelling at her, as if he was in charge of her. I could handle him being mean to me, but not mean to Daisy. She was too amazing.

Then I saw Daisy crying outside the mall. I immediately knew it was about Waluigi. He was the only person who could ever make her cry like that.

I sat down and talked to her, and after hearing the story, I was relieved to hear that she had broken up with him. Then she started talking about going home. Images of her coming home and having Waluigi still be there, waiting for her, waiting to hurt her... Those kinds of images began running through my head. So I offered to walk her home. I hoped she didn't think I was trying to ask it in a romantic way. I wasn't. I was just so afraid for her...

But she sounded grateful for the offer, and I was relieved to be able to make sure she got home safely.

I had started holding her hand while we were talking to comfort her, and it was five minutes after we started walking before I realized I had never let go.

"Oh, um..." I said, blushing. "Sorry." I let go of her hand.

Daisy looked at me as if she were studying my face. "It's alright."

I looked down at the ground and frowned. I didn't want her to think I was trying to flirt with her. Not right after she broke up with Waluigi.

"Hey, Luigi..." I looked back up as she was talking. "I just wanted to say thank you. You're a really good friend. I'm sorry I never really talked to you that much before."

I shook my head. "Don't be sorry. I know how... _he_...would always freak out on you."

Daisy gave me a half-smile as we reached her house. "Shit," she mumbled, and I followed her gaze to the tall, skinny figure in the window, which appeared to be eating something. Probably Daisy's food.

I glared at Waluigi, then shook my head in disgust as I threw open the door to Daisy's house. "Hey!" I snapped, marching over to to room where I had seen Waluigi as Daisy followed behind me. "What are you doing here?! Get out! This isn't your house! Leave Daisy alone!"

Waluigi looked over at us and narrowed his eyes. "Oh, I see how it is." He directed hos gaze at Daisy. "You leave me so you can go running off to him! You never cared about the stuff I said to you! What is your problem?! You break up with me for that coward?! YOU'RE SUCH AN IDIOT!"

Daisy gasped and ran into another room, and Waluigi tried to chase her, but I grabbed his arm.

"Get off of me," he growled, trying to shake me off his arm.

"Why don't you leave her alone? What did she ever do to you?" I demanded.

Suddenly, Waluigi swung around and pinned me against the wall with his free arm, then catching me off guard, freed his other arm and used it to hold me against the wall. "Just keep your nose in your own business."

I tried to free myself, but he was stronger than me. "Daisy's my friend, so it is my business."

Waluigi raised his fist, and I braced myself. Suddenly, Waluigi was off of me, and a guard from the castle of the Mushroom Kingdom was holding him back. Peach stood a few feet away, with more guards on either side of her.

"Daisy!" Peach called. "Daisy, we're here!"

Daisy came out of the other room, and I could only stare at her. "What just happened?"

"I called Peach," Daisy replied. "I asked her to come and bring guards to protect us."

I cringed internally at the thought of needing to be protected, although it was clearly true. "Thanks, Peach," I said, and I meant it. She came to help Daisy and I, and she came fast.

Peach smiled. "I'm just glad Daisy called." Then she looked at Daisy. "See? I always knew he was dangerous."

Daisy looked at the floor. "I know... And part of me always knew it, too... I was just too scared..."

Waluigi fought against the guards, but they were stronger than him. "You clearly weren't _that_ scared of me, since you caused _this_!"

Daisy glared at him but said nothing. The guards dragged Waluigi away as I watched Daisy's face. She looked like she was angry, but I could see the fear in her eyes. "You don't need to be scared off him anymore," I reminded her. "He'll be in the dungeon for a very long time now. He can't hurt you now." I paused. I knew it wasn't any of my business, but... "Uh, did he ever...?"

"What, hurt me?" Daisy asked. She bit her lip. "No, but sometimes it seemed like he would..."

"It's okay now, Daisy," Peach whispered. "It'll be okay."

Daisy nodded. "I know."

"Hey, I have an idea! Let's have a sleepover!" Peach exclaimed. "You, and me, – andafewofmyguards – We'll stay here with you all night!"

Daisy smiled. "Sure. Sounds fun."

I suddenly realized that I was just standing there awkwardly, probably looking like some sort of creep. "Oh! Uh, yeah, I guess I should go home now..."

Daisy smiled. "Thanks, Luigi, for walking me home and for trying to protect me."

" _...for_ trying _to protect me..."_ I shook the thought out of my head. "You're welcome." I headed for the door.

"Luigi, wait." I looked back at Daisy. "Come back here tomorrow. I'll bake a cake for you."

 _About damn time somebody bakes me a cake..._ I glanced at Peach, who would always bake cakes for Mario and not me, then smiled at Daisy. "Thanks, Daisy. I'll be here."

* * *

(Peach's PoV)

I thought it was lovely that Luigi and Daisy were bonding.

Yes, I knew that with everything Daisy was going through with Waluigi, the last thing she needed to think about was a relationship with Luigi, but... I don't know, I thought it might be a good distraction for her. Of course, I had always thought that Daisy and Luigi would be lovely together, and it just seemed natural that she would start spending time with him after leaving Waluigi.

So I never objected to them hanging out

In fact, I started trying to find reasons for them spend time together.

"Hey, Daisy..." I said slowly as we were eating dinner at her house, "you know that ball I'm throwing next week?" Daisy nodded with a mouthful of food. "You need to bring a date to that. Every princess will be there with a date."

Daisy swallowed her food and sighed. "Who do you want me to go with, Peach? No guy likes me."

I shook my head in disbelief. "I can't believe you still believe that, Daisy. Why do you even believe anything he ever said to you?" We both knew I meant Waluigi. We didn't like to use his name.

"I don't know," Daisy mumbled. Then she sighed again. "Is there someone in specific you want me to go with, Peach?"

"Um, hmm, I don't know..." I pretended to be thinking. "Hey, what about Luigi?"

Daisy bit her lip. "Luigi? Well... I suppose if he asked me first, I would say yes."

I smiled. "I'll see what I can do."

Daisy stood up. "No! Peach, do not get involved! No! Just... If he wants to go with me, he'll ask on his own."

I sighed reluctantly. "Okay, fine, I won't get involved."

Daisy glared at me. "I'm serious, Peach. You have to promise."

I rolled my eyes. "Fine, fine, I promise."

Daisy sat back down. "Good," she mumbled. "I don't want him to think I'm trying to flirt with him when me and Waluigi just broke up."

I shrugged. "Recent break-up or not, I think you two would be nice together. And don't act like you don't like him like that. I know you do."

Daisy looked down at her food. "It's just that, he's always been so nice to me..."

"I know, Daisy." I took her hand. "And it's okay. It's okay for you to like him. You don't have a boyfriend to worry about now, so you're allowed to like Luigi."

Daisy smiled at me. "Thanks, Peach. I guess you're right."

"I've always thought you and Luigi would make a nice couple, you know," I added. "You just seem so perfect for each other."

Daisy frowned. "Don't get carried away, Peach. I'm not saying we're going to be a couple. I'm just saying that I'm willing to be his date to your ball." Then she started to smile. "Although, I guess us being a couple wouldn't be the worst thing in the world..."

* * *

(Luigi's PoV)

After helping Daisy, I spent the rest of the night wondering how she felt about me. It was clear she at least liked me as a friend, but I wanted to be more than friends with her. Of course, I tried my best to keep that a secret. With everything she was going through with Waluigi, I didn't want to overwhelm her by saying that I loved her.

Around noon the next day, I was walking to Daisy's house for some cake like she told me to, when I saw Peach standing outside.

"Hey, Peach!" I called. "Can I please ask you something?"

Peach walked over to me. "Yes, Luigi?"

I bit my lip nervously. "Um, so, does Daisy have a date to your ball?"

Peach started to smile a little. "No, why?"

 _Why is she smiling?_ I wondered. _Does Daisy really have a date and she's just messing with me?_ "Um, well... Do you think she would be willing to go with me?"

Peach smiled even more. "I know for a fact that she would love to go with you."

I almost wanted to do cartwheels right then and there. "R-really? She would...would _love_ to?"

Peach giggled. "Mm-hmm. You should ask her. Come on, I was just out here waiting for you." Then she grabbed my arm and pulled me inside Daisy's house.

As I walked through the door, I was immediately greeted by the smell of a chocolate cake baking in the oven. _Mmm, chocolate... My favorite..._

Daisy turned around from her baking area and smiled brightly at me. She looked genuinely happy to see me. _Maybe Peach was telling the truth..._

"Hey, Luigi!" Daisy greeted cheerfully. "I was hoping you'd come over soon!"

I could feel myself blushing. "Oh, uh... Really?"

"Of course really! You're one of my best friends!" she exclaimed.

 _Hmm...best friends... This could either be really good, or really bad._ I smiled at her. "Well, is there any chance you would want to go to the ball with one of your best friends?"

Daisy's smile grew wider. "Luigi! I... I would _love_ to go with you!"

This time, I almost actually did do cartwheels. _'I would_ love _to go with you!'_ She really did want to go with me! _And_ she was baking me a cake! Could this day get any better?

"That's great!" I said, trying not to sound overly excited. "Then, I'll pick you up around five thirty? That'll give us half an hour before the ball starts, in case we want to get something to eat before the ball. I know they'll have food there, but I don't really like the food they serve at Peach's castle. Sorry, Peach."

Peach shrugged. "It's usually better. I think events like that just stress out my cooks."

I smiled. "Well, Daisy, does five thirty work for you next week?"

Daisy smiled back. "It does."

I smiled even more. "Awesome." I hesitated, then added, "I'm so glad you agreed to go with me, Daisy."

Daisy smiled the biggest smile I had ever seen in my life, then replied, "I'm really glad you asked me."

Then she hugged me.

So, to answer my question from earlier, apparently the day could get better.

* * *

 **Well, there you go! The chapter that you've waited over a month for. I hope you enjoyed it. Did you? What did you think? Let me know in the form of a review! Thanks for reading! I'll see you next chapter!**


	3. Peach's Ball

**Hi, guys! Sorry this took so long. I was distracted by a super busy summer of fun followed by a few weeks of heartache. But, when I remembered how much I love writing, I got back to it as soon as possible.**

 **Now time to look at reviews:**

 **Guest 1: I'm glad you like this story!**

 **The Sci-Fi Gamer: I'm happy I can make people laugh. Laughing is pretty fun.**

 **lizy2839: IT'S OKAY I LIKE WRITING IN ALL CAPS TOO! I'M GLAD YOU ENJOYED THE CHAPTER!**

 **DScribbleF: Hey, at least the Toad guards get the job done. Also, thanks for acknowledging my perfection. I am pretty perfect, even if you don't always see that.**

 **Guest 2: It's out right now!**

 **Guest 3: Most people say Luaisy instead Luidaisy, since it sounds more natural. And what do you mean "jk"? They do need to have 7 kids. This is no joking matter.**

 **Thank you all so much for taking the time to review!**

 **Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of Nintendo's characters.**

* * *

(Daisy's PoV)

I couldn't believe Luigi wanted to go to the ball with me.

I realize I sounded kind of desperate while talking to him, but I couldn't help it. I was so excited.

Peach had been telling me for a while that Luigi really liked me, but I never believed her. Could she have actually been right?

I hoped so. I was still going through a break-up, but when I was with Luigi, it didn't hurt. He treated me the way I had always wished Waluigi would. He made me feel...special.

I stared at myself in the mirror and frowned. It was the night of the ball, and I just looked the same as always. Same hair, same dress, same...Daisy. I really wanted to look nice for Luigi, but it wasn't working, and I was getting frustrated. And I only had another hour to get ready.

Suddenly I heard a knock on the door. _HOLY-SHIT-NO-IT'S-LUIGI-HE'S-HERE-ALREADY-I'M-NOT-EVEN-READY-YET-I-LOOK-TERRIBLE-NOOOOOO!_ I thought as I stared at my mirror. Then, As I blinked back frustrated, self-concious tears, I opened the door.

It was Peach.

I sighed with relief. "Peach, you scared me. I thought you were Luigi."

"Hmm," Peach said thoughtfully as she studied me. At least she looked nice. She was wearing her hair in a sophisticated bun and had on a slevelessblue and purple dress with frills covering the skirt. I was surprised by this, since she usually preferred pink. "Well, you look the same as always, and like you're about to cry, so I assume you need some help."

Peach knew I had trouble finding stuff to wear, so she had brought dresses that she thought would look good on me. I didn't like any of them, until she pulled out the most amazing dress I had ever seen. It was like love at first sight.

"Peach," I whispered as I tried the dress on, "it's perfect!"

"Yes!" Peach squealed excitedly. "It is! But if you want true perfection, then you will trust me with your hair and makeup."

Which, of course, I did.

And when I looked in the mirror for the last time that night, I knew it was the best choice I had ever made.

* * *

(Luigi's PoV)

I slowly walked up to the door of Daisy's house and knocked on the door. I was so nervous. I just knew I would do something stupid to ruin the night, and it would make Daisy hate me forever, and she would never talk to me again-

The door opened.

When I saw Daisy, I could only stare. Her hair was in curls, and it had silver hair glitter all through it. Her crown was gone and replaced with a silver sparkly headband. Her black mascara complimented her already long and thick eyelashes, and her silver sparkly mascara complimented her big blue beautiful eyes.

Lots of silver sparkles. I could only assume Peach had been here, because I couldn't imagine Daisy owned anything that was sparkly.

But what really caught my attention was her dress.

The floor length, single-sleeved red dress, covered in gold frills and silver sparkles and accents. In all honesty, I had expected her to wear the same orange dress as usual, so this was a huge surprise.

She was so beautiful.

For the longest time, I could only stare speechlessly.

"Hi, Luigi," Daisy greeted warmly. When I only kepy staring, she blushed and said, "Peach came over to help me get ready. I was going to wear my orange and yellow dress, but I wanted to look nice for, well, you."

She blushed even more, and so did I. "R-really? You wanted to look nice for m-me?"

Daisy giggled shyly. "Well, who else would I want to look nice for? You _are_ my date."

I shook my head in disbelief. "Uh, yeah, right, I, uh, guess I forgot, because I saw you, and you looked...wow...and I kinda started thinking you wanted to look nice for someone who, uh, wasn't me, 'cause you're so beautiful, and I'm just...yeah." I suddenly became very self-concious. I wasn't dressed up at all. I was just wearing a green shirt and black dress pants. "Oh, wow." I chukled nervously. "I, uh... I'm kind of underdressed, huh? Heh..."

Daisy smiled her beautiful smile. "Luigi, you look really nice."

"Really? Heh. Thanks..." _Wow, she really thinks that? This night may not be so bad after all. I mean, really, I get to be Daisy's date! How much more could I possibly want?_ "So, are you hungry? Because we could stop and get something. I mean, I know we're running late – sorry about that by the way, I was going to use some hair gel, but I couldn't find any, and I spent way oo much time looking for it – but we can just get something to eat then show up late. Fashionably late. I would never want to make you look bad. You could never look bad. You look amazing. And then there's the little matter of I already ate because I forgot we were going to eat, but if you're hungry then we could still-"

"Luigi." Daisy cut me off mid-ramble. "It's fine. If you're not hungry, then let's just go to the ball. I could eat or not, I'm good either way. If I get hungry, I'll eat at the castle. Okay?" She smiled at me again.

 _Holy shit, I love her smile. And her voice. And everything about her. Wow. I think- I think I'm really falling for her._

I smiled back. "Okay. Then let's go to the ball."

* * *

When we arrived at the ball and I saw everybody in their nice suits and fancy dresses, I became even more self-concious aout my plain outfit. Of course, Daisy looked beautiful enough for the both of us, and then some.

 _Don't say anything stupid,_ I begged myself. _When you're nervous, you start rambling, and you say stupid stuff. So do. Not. Get. Nervous._ I was already nervous, obviously, but it doesn't hurt to ask.

I looked over at Daisy and saw her smiling at me. I felt myself blush. "Oh, uh, heh... You, uh... You're really beautiful..."

Daisy blushed as well and smiled even more. "Oh, uh, thank you."

I stared into her beautiful eyes, until I noticed Rosalina walking toward us from behind her. I sighed. Rosalina had a crush on me, which would have been nice, except for the fact that she had an even bigger crush on Waluigi, which really bothered me for some reason. Which really wasn't fair, since I was falling for Daisy after she spent so much time dating Waluigi, but Daisy made me feel like I was better than him, where Rosalina made me feel like he was better than me.

"Interesting," Rosalina said, studying me and Daisy. "Daisy, I expected you to show up here with Waluigi. Where is he, anyway?"

Daisy stiffened. "We broke up."

"Hmm... Well, perhaps that's for the best. You two didn't seem to make a good couple." I swear I saw a hint of a smile, since Rosalina knew that she now had a chance with Waluigi."

"Don't get your hopes up, Rosie. He's in the dungeon," I explained. It bothered me how she didn't seem to notice how much this conversation upset Daisy. It bothered me even more when she kept talking.

"Oh? That's sad to hear."

I just snapped when I heard that. "What?! Are you insane?! Do you even know how he treated Daisy?! Do you even know how shitty he made her feel?!"

Rosalina simply shrugged. "There are two sides to every story."

I shook my head in disgust. "Rose, he might have actually hurt her if he hadn't been arrested."

"I guess we'll never know," Rosalina replied. "Even more interesting, I had no idea you two were dating. Now, if you're dating now, when Daisy and Waluigi just broke up... Then that must mean that you two were already secretly together, or you're simply a rebound."

I felt my whole face turn red. "What? U-uh, oh, we're not dating. I-I mean, we're each other's dates, but not d-dating, really, I-I mean, I couldn't, err, I wouldn't, I mean, uh, I would never date Daisy, obviously, 'cause she dated Waluigi, and I could never date anyone who was interested in him... OH, I mean, NO! That's NOT what I meant! DAISY! I'm so sorry!"

But it was too late.

Daisy was already running out the door, with sparkly black makeup running down her face.

* * *

(Daisy's PoV)

I ran away, crying my eyes out, as I thought about what Luigi had said.

 _"I would never date Daisy, obviously, 'cause she dated Waluigi, and I could never date anyone who was interested in him."_

 _So...he never actually liked me that way..._

"Daisy!"

It was Luigi. He was chasing me.

I shook my head and ran faster. I didn't want to talk to him. I didn't want to talk to anyone except Peach. _If only Peach were here..._

That's when I remembered that I was wearing heels.

And that I have a lot of trouble running in heels.

And the reason I remembered that was because I tripped and fell.

"Ow!" I cried as I fell to the ground. I grabbed my ankle. It was in a lot of pain.

"Daisy!" Luigi shouted as he ran over to me. "Are you okay?"

I glared at him. "Why do you care?"

Luigi sighed. "Daisy, I didn't mean that. I just said that because I wanted Rosalina to stop talking about it."

"Yeah, right," I grumbled. Then I closed my eyes as I tried not to cry out from the pain of my ankle. It really hurt.

Luigi frowned. "Can I at least help you up?" I shook my head. I didn't think I could stand up anyway. "I think there's a doctor at Peach's castle. Do you need help getting there?"

I glared at him some more. "No. Go away. I'll be fine."

"Daisy."

"What?"

"Can you even walk?"

I glared at him even more. "Don't be stupid. Of course I can walk."

"Prove it."

I just stared at him. _Should I try to walk, or let him help?_ I sighed, took off my shoes, and stood up on my uninjured right foot, while keeping my injured left foot a few inches off the ground. "There."

Luigi raised an eyebrow. "No. I want you to walk for me." I glared at him _even more_ , then started hopping on one foot, until I fell again. This time, though, Luigi caught me. "That's what I thought. Now," Luigi started smiling, amused, "do you want me to carry you?"

* * *

 **Did you like the chapter? Sorry if it's a little short. I could have kept going, but I thought that was a nice place to end.**

 **By the way, guys, I would like to let you all know that by the time Chapter 4 comes out, my name will be LuckyMoonWriter. I hope nobody gets confused by the name change...**

 **Anyway, thanks for reading! Don't forget to review, or if you really want to, you can PM me. I will answer.**

 **See ya next chapter!**


	4. Daisy's Ankle

**FINALLY BACK! I'm so sorry it took so long! School has been keeping me busy, plus I've had a severe case of writer's block. HOWEVER, I'm back now, and I've already started the next chapter, too.**

 **Anyway, let's look at the reviews!**

 **lizy2839: I'm so glad you enjoyed it! I hope you enjoy this chapter just as much!**

 **...and that's it. I can see this definitely isn't my most popular story. Oh, well. It's almost over. One more chapter after this, and then an epilogue.**

 **Now, time for the story!  
**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of Nintendo's characters.**

* * *

(Peach's PoV) **  
**

I smiled politely at my guests as I tried to spot Daisy and Luigi among them. I couldn't seem to find them anywhere. I had seen them at the door talking to Rosalina earlier, but then I looked away for a minute, and when I looked back, they were gone.

"Hey, Peach..."

I jumped when I heard Luigi's voice from behind me. I turned around and saw him holding a very irritated-looking Daisy, whose makeup was all over her face.

"What is going on here?" I demanded.

"Daisy tripped and fell and hurt her ankle," Luigi explained.

"Because I was trying to run away from you!" Daisy snapped.

Luigi frowned, and I glared at him. "What did you do?"

"It's a long story," he sighed. "Is there a doctor somewhere in this castle?"

"Uh, yeah, you need to go down that hallway, then it's the second door on the left," I said, still quite confused. "I would show you, but I have people I'm supposed to be talking to."

"I understand," Luigi replied.

Then as he walked away carrying Daisy, I couldn't help but stop him. "Wait! Luigi!"

Luigi turned around. "Yeah?"

"If I come with you, will you tell me what happened?" I asked.

He sighed again. "Alright, fine. I'll tell you when we get there."

I narrowed me eyes. "Why don't you want to tell me?"

Luigi looked at the floor. "Because I'm not really proud of any part of it."

"Good," Daisy grumbled. "Now, I think my ankle may be broken. I really need to see a doctor."

* * *

(Luigi's PoV)

As Daisy was getting her foot checked out by Peach's doctor, I explained what happened to Peach.

"I didn't really mean it... I was just trying to make Rosalina shut up, because she likes me, but likes Waluigi more, and she kind of annoys me, but then I realized that Daisy was standing right there, and how hurtful that must have sounded to her... Sigh... Peach... Can I tell you something?" I looked up from the floor to Peach.

"Of course you can, Luigi," Peach replied. She was being very understanding of the whole situation.

"Peach..." I sighed. "I'm in love with Daisy." Peach giggled. "What's so funny?"

Peach shook her head. "Oh, Luigi, that's no secret. I think Daisy's the only one who hasn't figured it out by now, and she won't believe me when I try to tell her."

I felt my face turn red. "You... you told her?"

"Of course I did. She needed to know that there are people who are interested in here. She needed to know that Waluigi was wrong," Peach explained.

"Oh." Well, that makes sense, I decided. "Well, that's why I feel so bad about saying that I would never date her. I didn't mean that. I don't want her to think I feel that way about her. Please help me convince her I didn't mean it, Peach," I begged.

Peach took my hand. "Of course I will. You two would be so nice together."

I smiled. "Well, thanks. So... If what I said upset her that much... Does that mean...?"

Peach smiled back. "It does."

I continued smiling, until the doctor came out, and I remembered that Daisy got hurt because of me.

I suddenly no longer wanted to smile.

* * *

(Daisy's PoV)

I had apparently managed to break my ankle when I tripped and fell, which I completely blamed on Luigi. I knew it wasn't all his fault, that I should have been more careful, but if he had never ran after me, I never would have run away.

I sighed as I lay in bed, staring at my cast. I would have to use crutches for six weeks. It had only been a few days since the ball. I had agreed to let Luigi drive me home, though I refused to talk to him very much. He apologized over and over again for everything, but I said nothing.

He had tried to call me at least once per day since that night, but I just ignored him.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. Luigi. Rolling my eyes, I grabbed my crutches and awkwardly stumbled to the door. I looked through the window, and to my surprise, Peach was standing there, not Luigi.

I opened the door. "Hey, Peach. Come in. What's up?"

Peach smiled and walked in the door. "Hello, Daisy. Just thought I'd check on you. How are you?"

I headed for the living room with Peach right behind me. "Eh, I'm alright. Still trying to get used to these crutches." I sat down on the couch, and Peach sat on a chair across from me.

"Have you spoke to Luigi recently?"

I glared at her. "No, Peach, I haven't. In case you forgot, he is the whole reason my ankle is broken. Remember?"

Peach frowned. "Well… you're the one who tripped… he didn't trip you…"

I crossed my arms and narrowed my eyes. "Whose side are you on here? No, he didn't trip me, but he chased me."

"Only because you were running away. He said you were upset and he wanted to make you feel better."

I rolled my eyes. "Oh, he said that, huh? He also said he would never date me. You said he was in love with me. So, as we can clearly see, you are wrong a lot."

Peach sighed, then moved to my couch and touched my shoulder. "Daisy, that night, he told me he is in love with you. Why would he lie about that? Why would I lie about that?"

I shrugged. "I don't know. To make me feel better, maybe?"

"If it wasn't true, why would he run after you? Why would he carry you inside? Why would he try so hard to contact you?"

He must have told her about trying to call me, I decided. Then I sighed. "Maybe he just didn't want to seem like a jerk."

"But he's not a jerk, Daisy. You know that better than anyone else."

I bit my lip and looked away. She had a point. I thought of that day when he found me crying outside the mall. "But then… why would he say what he did?"

Peach shrugged. "He's Luigi. You know how he can be when he gets flustered. He says things he doesn't mean. Come on, just listen to what he has to say. Give him another chance.

I drew in a deep breath and looked back up at her. "Alright, fine… I'll give him one more chance."

Suddenly, as if on cue, the phone rang. A small smile crossed Peach's face as she picked up the phone and handed it to me. I slowly inhaled before answering the phone.

"Hello…?"

"D-Daisy? Is that really you? You actually answered?" Luigi seemed relatively excited.

I nodded, then remembered he couldn't see me. "Yes, I answered."

"I-I can't beleive it! I-I thought you hated me, a-and you never wanted to see me again, a-and-"

"What do you want?" I interrupted, a lot snippier than I had intended.

"O-oh… I wanted to say I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry for what I said, Daisy. I didn't mean it. And I'm so, so, so sorry you broke your ankle. I'll never be able to forgive myself for that. And I'm so, so, so, sooo sorry-"

"Luigi?"

"Yes?"

"Just come over." With that, I hung up the phone, then looked over to find a grinning Peach. "You really want us to get together, huh?"

She nodded, then stood up. "I'll leave, that way you two may speak privately." She headed fpr the door, then called over her shoulder, "Bye, Daisy! Get well soon!"

I rolled my eyes. "I'll try!" I replied, my voice dripping with sarcasm.

About fifteen minutes later, I heard a shy knock on the door. I opened it, and Luigi studied my crutches. He then looked at me, his eyes filled with remorse. "D-Daisy… I'm really sorry…"

"You've been saying that a lot lately," I observed.

He looked down. "I-I know… because I mean it… Daisy… I'm-"

"Sorry?" I asked. "Yes, I know. Now, come inside." I made my way back to the living room, still having trouble with the crutches, and sat back down on my couch. Luigi sat down across from me, where Peach had been earlier. "Peach told me I should give you another chance and listen to what you have to say. So, here's your chance. But don't just keep apologizing."

Luigi nodded, then took in a deep breath. "I didn't mean what I said, Daisy. I was really talking about Rosalina. I-"

"But you said me."

He sighed. "Yes, but I really meant her. She likes me, but she likes Waluigi more. I was trying to hint to her to leave me alone. I would never say that about you, Daisy. I would-"

"But you did."

His shoulders slumped. "I know I did, Daisy, and I'm sorry. I didn't mean to, I-"

"I told you not to apologize."

Luigi stared at me for a second, then he sighed and shook his head. "I didn't mean to say it, Daisy, and it's not true. I…" He suddenly looked down, his face a very deep shade of red. "I know Peach already told you this, but… Daisy… I… I-I… I'm-in-love-with-you." He said the last five words so fast, they almost seemed to be just one long word. I felt my face turn warm as I looked away. "And…" he contined, "I was chasing you because I wanted to tell you that. I didn't mean for you to get hurt…"

I looked back at him, and he was still looking down. "D-did you really mean that…?"

He glanced back up at me and nodded, then looked away again. "I really messed everything up… I'm so sorry… Oh, uh, I mean… I feel terrible." He sighed again, then stood up. "I just really needed to tell you that, Daisy. I'll leave you alone now." He started walking toward the door.

"Wait!" I grabbed my crutches and started hopping to where he was. He hurried over to me and helped me situate my crutches. I smiled at him. "If you want… we could hang out for a little while…"

He smiled back. "Yeah? Doing what?"

"Hmm… Oh, let's play-" Before I could name any of my favorite games, I remembered my ankle. "Oh. Well, um… We could, uh… play video games…?"

Luigi smiled. "I would love to, Daisy."

* * *

(Luigi's PoV)

I lost track of how long Daisy and I were playing games. I didn't know what time it was when we started, but I went home around dinnertime, since I had promised to cook for Mario.

I can't believe she forgave me. I can't believe she forgave me. I can't believe it. I can't believe it. I words repeated themselves over and over in my head. I smiled as I cooked the pasta. I was making spaghetti, Mario's favorite, as well as mine. I grinned, then called into the living room, "Hey Mario, I accidentally doubled the recipe!"

"Huh?" Mario walked into the kitchen. "I guess we'll have plenty of leftovers."

"Yeah, maybe…" I shrugged. "Or, maybe, you could invite Peach over. Yeah! And I'll invite Daisy over, too!"

Mario chuckled. "Oh? And you're sure doubling the recipe was an accident."

"Unless you can prove otherwise, yes." I winked at Mario as he pulled out his phone and texted Peach. I never really liked texting so much, especially when trying to make plans. I couldn't stand waiting for an answer, especially if I needed a quick response. I grabbed my phone and dialed Daisy's number.

"Hello?"

I smiled upon hearing her voice. "Hi, Daisy. I know I just left your house not too long ago, but I was wondering if you'd like to come over and have dinner with us. Mario's inviting Peach, too."

I could hear the smile in her voice. "Sure! I'll see if she'll pick me up."

I grinned. "Sounds great! I'll see you then!"

I smiled and hung up, then went back to the spaghetti.

Mario came over and inspected the food. "I thought Daisy was mad at you. You know, since you broke her ankle."

I spun around and pointed at him with the spoon, splashing some sauce on him. "I did not break her ankle. Don't ever say that I did."

Mario wiped the sauce off his shirt. "Ouch, that's hot! I was just kidding. Although, her ankle is broken…"

I sighed and resumed cooking. "I know… But, she forgave me."

Mario nodded. "That's good. So are you two…?"

I shook my head. "I don't know. I told her I love her, then I started to leave, and she asked me to stay and play video games with her."

"Ahh, I see. Well, good luck, li'l bro."

I blushed a little. "Thanks, Mario."

Mario nodded at me and left the room.

I finished cooking the spaghetti, then pulled a tray of garlic bread out of the oven as Mario set the table. That's when I heard the doorbell ring. Just in time, I thought as I went to open the door.

Peach and Daisy stood outside. "Hey, come in! Sit down! Dinner is just about ready!"

"Hello, Luigi!" Peach said as she walked inside.

Daisy grinned and followed Peach. "Hey, Luigi!"

I smiled back. "You can sit down and hang out here, I'm just going to finish up dinner."

I hurried back into the kitchen, and Mario followed me. "Daisy looks nice," he observed. "It looks look she got all dressed up, just for dinner."

I could feel myself turning red. "R-really?"

Mario nodded. "Oh, but, Luigi?"

"Yeah?"

He put a hand on my shoulder. "Try not to get nervous tonight."

* * *

 **So, there it is. The chapter you've all been waiting three months for. And again, I'm sorry it took so long. I'm also sorry this story isn't exactly my best. Maybe you could tell me what you don't like in the form of a review? Anyway, I'll see ya next chapter!**


	5. Everyone's Happy Ever After

**Hello, wonderful people who are kind enough to still be reading my stories! I am back. Sorry it took a few months, school can be slightly distracting. HOWEVER, I have returned to my writing, and I have finished the fifth and final chapter of this disappointing story. It disappoints you because it's not Ten Years Later, and me because it seems that it's not the most popular thing I have ever written.**

 **Now, let's take a look at those who made the amazing choice to review:**

 **EchoNyanko: Oh, thanks! That means a lot to me. I appreciate you taking the time to tell me that.**

 **PrincessDaisy269: The first chapter of Ten Years Later will be up soon. Today.**

 **I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! Like I said, this is the last chapter of this story, and Ten Years Later should be up within the next hour.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of Nintendo's characters.**

* * *

(Daisy's PoV)

I smiled as I sat down across from Peach. Luigi scooped some spaghetti onto my plate, then his own. I blushed a little as he sat down beside me.

I couldn't stop thinking about Luigi. He said he loves me. I wonder if he meant it. I hope so… because, I'm in love with him, too… I wish we were alone… If we were, I would tell him… maybe…

I glanced at him, and he smiled at me. Heat rushed up my neck as I looked back at my plate. I was falling fast and I knew it. Get a grip, Daisy. Remember what happened last time? I stole another glance at Luigi, and he smiled at me again. This time I smiled back before refocusing my attention on my meal. Luigi isn't Waluigi. You can trust him. He would never hurt you. I rubbed my hurt ankle with my good foot. Not on purpose, anyway… I took in a deep breath and continued eating.

"Is something wrong, Daisy?"

Luigi pulled my attention away from my thoughts as I realized everyone was staring at me. I blushed and nodded. "Y-yeah… I'm fine."

Peach frowned. "Are you sure?"

I nodded again. "Yes, thank you. I'm alright." I went back to eating, and eventually, so did everyone else. But Waluigi kept making his way back into my mind. I suddenly lost my appetite. I stood up, then grabbed my crutches and looked at Peach. "I'm going to wait outside. Meet me out there when you're ready. But don't feel rushed. I don't mind waiting." Then I made my awkward way to the door and sat outside on the doorstep.

I sighed and covered my face with my hands. I needed to calm down. But every time I thought about Waluigi, I started falling apart inside.

"Hey, Daisy?"

I didn't bother looking up. "Hm?"

Luigi sat down beside me. "Are you alright?"

I inhaled deeply and nodded. "I will be."

He gently touched my arm. "What's wrong?"

I sighed and lowered my hands. "I just… started thinking about Waluigi…"

Luigi studied me for a second, then stood up. I looked down, knowing how much I must've offended him when I told him that. I was such a terrible person. He would probably go back inside and never speak to me again. After all, how could he be expected to be interested in someone who thought about Waluigi?

To my surprise, when I looked up, he was holding my crutches. "Here," he said. I took them and stood up. "Come on, let's go." He started walking away.

"Where are we going?" I asked as I tried to catch up to where he was.

Luigi noticed that I was having trouble keeping up and slowed down. "There's a park pretty close to my house, right within walking distance. It's a nice place to watch the sunset. I realize walking might be hard for you, though, so just let me know if you need help."

I grinned and followed him. "I think I'll be alright."

He smiled back at me. "I thought you might want just want to relax, away from everyone. I also thought it might be nice to just hang out alone. Y'know?"

I nodded. "Yup! Sounds fun!" Sounds perfect, actually, I mentally sighed.

We soon reached the park, and Luigi led me to a bench with a beautiful view of the sun setting over a large duck pond. He took my crutches and helped me to sit down. I smiled. "Thanks, Luigi."

He propped the crutches up against the side of the bench and sat down beside me. "No problem. It's the least I could do, considering it was my fault…"

I shrugged. "It's not like you tripped me. And, who cares? It doesn't matter anymore. It's broken, and now it's healing. That's all that matters."

He smiled at me, and I smiled back. "So…" I said, feeling myself start to blush, "did you really mean what you said earlier?"

Luigi blushed as well. "Y-you mean when I said that I-I'm in love with you?" I nodded. "O-oh… Well, of course I meant it, I-I mean, I wouldn't say it of I didn't mean it, b-because that would be kinda cruel, making you think I was in l-love with you, and I wasn't, but I-I-I am, I just-"

"Luigi?"

"Y-yes?" Luigi asked, his face a deep shade of red. He seemed to be having trouble looking at me.

I slowly took his hand, knowing my face had to be pretty red, too. I inhaled slowly and closed my eyes for a second, silently reassuring myself. What's the worst that could happen? I already know he loves me. So why am I so nervous? I shouldn't be. It'll be alright. Just… do it. I opened my eyes, and Luigi was still staring at me. I smiled a little.

"Luigi… I-love-you,-too." I quickly looked away.

It seemed like an eternity before Luigi responded. "R-really?"

I nodded, then looked back at him. He was staring at me. "Y-yeah…"

Luigi's face turned an even deeper shade of red, then he took my hand and smiled a little. I felt the color of my face match his as I smiled back. Then, feeling embarrassed and self-conscious, I looked away, focusing my attention to the sunset, which was the most beautiful sunset I had ever seen in my life.

"The sunset's pretty…" Luigi said slowly, as his face began to turn even redder, "but not as pretty as you."

I looked back at him. That was the sweetest thing anybody had ever said to me.

Before I knew what was happening, my lips were against his.

And his lips were against mine.

Our lips were against each other.

* * *

(Peach's PoV)

Daisy had just run out the door. I bit my lip as I watched. "Do you think I should go after her…?"

Luigi shook his head. "No, you stay here. I'll go."

Before I could protest, he had already run out the door after her. I looked at Mario. "I wonder what that was all about?"

Mario shrugged. "Who knows? I hope she's alright, though. But I'm sure Luigi will be able to comfort her."

I couldn't help but smile. "Ah, yes… Don't you think they would make a great couple?"

Mario nodded. "Of course. They're probably soul mates." He smiled at me. "Just like us."

I felt my my cheeks become warm as I smiled back. "Do you really think that, Mario?"

He smiled more and nodded. "I do."

I felt myself grinning like an idiot. I knew I looked ridiculous, but I couldn't help it. Not that it mattered. Mario wouldn't judge me.

"You know I love that smile," Mario whispered, moving my hair behind my ear.

I blushed and grinned more. "Mario...stop joking around. We should clean up from dinner…"

Mario shook his head. "The mess will be here when we get back, I'm sure."

I gave him a quizzical look. "Bacl? Back from where?"

Mario took my hand and winked. "You'll see… Come on!"

I giggled and stood up, and he rushed me out the door, winking at me again.

If I'd known what was about to happen, I might've at least made myself look a little nicer.

* * *

(Luigi's PoV)

I couldn't believe it. I couldn't believe it. Daisy loved me. She loved me. She loved me.

And she was kissing me. And I was kissing her. We were kissing each other.

Her lips were so soft, like an angel's.

She pulled back and stared at me. I pulled back and stared at her. We pulled back and stared at each other.

I only stared at her, speechless. She only stared at me, speechless. We only stared at each other, speechless.

She looked away, deep red. "I-I'm sorry...i-if you didn't want…"

"Hey, you're starting to sound like me," I found myself chuckling.

Daisy looked back at me and smiled. Then she started looking past me. "Is that Mario and Peach?"

I followed her gaze to the gaze to the bridge over the lake. It was a Thursday night, so the park was almost empty. Mario and Peach were the only ones on the bridge.

Mario was on one knee, as if making some grand romantic gesture. Haha, that's Mario, always joking around. I smiled as I thought about how my brother could never handle a serious moment.

Until Peach screamed "YES!" and jumped into his arms.

* * *

(Peach's PoV)

Mario held a tight grip on my hand as he pulled me through the park. He seemed so excited about something. I tried asking him about it, but he just kept saying, "You'll see," and lead me through the mostly deserted park, still lit by the remaining bit of evening light. Soon, we were at my favorite place in the world - the bridge over the lake. Nobody was there, besides us. I stared, breathless, at the sun setting over the clear lake, ducks and swans swimming carelessly across the water. It was unbelieveable.

"I wanted to take you somewhere nicer," Mario sighed, "but I couldn't think of anything, especially last-minute like this, and you like this place so much, so I thought I'd take you here-"

"For what?" Mario seemed to be in one of his rare serious moods. Either that, or one of his more common mock-serious moods. I wasn't a big fan of that type of mood, especially when it was mock-romance, but I had to admit, it could still make me laugh.

Mario took me by the hand and looked into my eyes. Then he got down on one knee, and reached for something in his pocket.

My heart pounded. I couldn't believe it. This isn't happening, I told myself. He's not going to pull out a ring. This is just a joke. He's just messing with me.

Mario pulled a little black box out of his pocket. I bit my lip nervously as he flipped open the top, exposing a beautiful ring with a large diamond. "Peach…" he whispered.

"Mario…" I sighed. I couldn't believe it was happening.

Mario smiled. "I love you, Peach."

I grinned. "I love you, too, Mario!"

"Peach… Will you marry me?" He was being serious. This was real. I couldn't believe it.

I stared at him. "Mario...YES!" I jumped into his arms. I couldn't believe it. He was being seriuos. He propsed to me. And I...I accepted. We were engaged. We were engaged! "Mario...WE'RE ENGAGED!"

He grinned. "Yes...yes we are." He kissed me quickly. "Now it's official. We'll always have each other...forever."

* * *

Epilogue - two years later

(Daisy's PoV)

Everyone had their happily ever after. Mario and Peach were married, Luigi and I were engaged, and nobody was miserable. It was a dream come true for everyone.

Luigi and I were celebrating our engagement. All of our friends were there. Peach smiled at me from across the room. I smiled back, then looked back at Luigi. He was staring at me again, the same way he always had, ever since the day we met. I felt that same grin take over my face, the same one that always had, every time I was with him, ever since we met.

The same one I knew Waluigi always hated.

Somehow, that made me love it even more.

"Can you believe I ever let him control my life?" I didn't say who. We both knew.

Luigi shook his head. "I never will. No clue why you would ever have trusted him."

I hugged him tightly. "If I hadn't been so scared of him, we would have gotten together so much sooner…"

He held me in his arms and kissed my forehead. "What's important is, we're together now."

I looked up at him. "I wish I had never fell for his tricks…" I sighed and looked down. "I believed him when he insulted me. That was my first mistake."

* * *

 **Well, did you guys like it? I hope so. Like I've said before, reviews are MUCH appreciated. Anyway, I guess this is goodbye...Unless you want to read my next story, Luigi and Daisy: Ten Years Later. Hope to see you there! Remember to leave reviews! Bye!**


End file.
